survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bewitchy
Bewitchy (aka Lexi) is a castaway from Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. |Tribe Wins:2 = 4 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 4 |Loyalties:2 = Veropia Spooderman1485 Oakbuild XxAbiNolanXx CherHorowitz |Alliances:2 = Overdrive Five Merge Girls Khemera Alliance |Days Lasted:2 = 30 |Currently1 = 4th Juror |Season: = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |Placement: = 9/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 5 |Loyalties: = Fruitings Halcyonous NickoFlamez ravvioli WoIfeiz |Alliances: = The Other Side Egg Rolls Rory's Angels "Hi" Hit or Miss |Days Lasted: = 30 }} Biography Blood vs. Water: Bewitchy started her game on Khemera while her longtime friend/rival, Rory, started on Sokha. On Khemera, she didn't really know anyone, but she quickly found an ally in Spood; he quite quickly became more like a loved one partner than her actual partner and they got very close. Rory went home early, so that became even more the case. Bewitchy and Spood formed the Overdrive Five alliance, consisting of Ghost, Blake, Dylan and the two of them, to get through the pre-merge, and they were the leaders, pretty much controlling the votes on their tribe. By the time the swap came around Bewitchy got unlucky. She got swapped onto a tribe with pretty much none of her ‘real’ allies. She was lucky enough to make it through the swap with her one actual ally, Liam, by deceiving Classic and his alliance into believing she was with them. Then came the merge where her ally and long time friend Oak returned to the game from Redemption Island, giving Bewitchy an extra number. She was still with her remaining allies at this point but throughout pre-merge she’d gained a friendship with Abi through DMs. She, Abi, Cher, and Oak formed an alliance: the Merge Girls. She and Liam had been talking for a long time about backstabbing Spood, but when it came to it at final 9, Liam didn’t comply; he thought it was too early. Bewitchy said she’d wait but voted Spood anyway, and the Merge Girls and Ghost booted him out. This led to Liam not trusting her so much, and in the final 8 there was a tie two times in a row. Because of that, everyone drew rocks, and Bewitchy was the unlucky contestant with the white rock, kicking her out of the game. Fans vs. Favorites: Returning in Fans vs. Favorites, Bewitchy started on the favorites tribe not really being close with a lot of the cast, however she was quickly approached by many people who wanted to work with her. Life on Bikal was easy, for the tribe dominated the majority of the challenges, with her and Nicko making a big impression which probably led to the two of them being targeted down the line. On the one vote the tribe did have, Bewitchy sent her season partner, Kai, home which she wasn’t too bothered about. Her main alliance in that stage of the game was with Nicko and Halcy. She also had an alliance with Ari but they never really strategized because they didn’t go to any tribals together besides the Kai vote which was unanimous. Come swap Bewitchy got really lucky. She had both her allies with her on the new Gota Tribe along with Fruit who was in another of her alliances and one singular fan. Gota only lost one challenge in the swap phase and the tribe voted out their fan, Blue. However, the worst thing at this stage was that all her potential fan allies along with Ari went home. Merge comes around and it’s clear Darine was no longer with the favourites. It is also clear that she was a big target. It’s an uphill battle but Bewitchy managed to gain new allies in Anthony and Marcus who approached her about working together. This alliance became known as Rory’s Angels because all of them were his friends. The problem became apparent however that their loyalties outside the alliance were different. The turning point in the game for Bewitchy's fate probably began during the first merge Tribal Council. Wes, who appeared to be in the middle at this point, voted out Halcy in a blindside, making her lose a critical ally and number. Wes then decides to try and go back on his allies in the fans by voting Woif, but they managed to gain enough people to vote Fruit out in a 6-5 vote, and so Bewitchy loses another ally. By this point Bewitchy knew she was a big target, and since their loyalties lie in different camps she become wary of her allies in Rory’s Angels. Fearing she was next on the block she begin talking a lot, suggesting plans to people, suggesting names, trying to convince them that she was not in a position of power because quite frankly she wasn’t. There seemed to be some confusion so she assumed everything was working, so she tried to gain some support with the fans, attempting to give herself the option to jump ship should things go wrong. She makes an alliance with Rav and Woif hoping they’ll work with her. Final 10 tribal comes around and Bewitchy attempts to gain their trust with a vote. They predictably leave her out of the loop but as she was not in a position to anger the people she wanted to infiltrate, she stayed calm and forgiving. Final 9 comes around and the doubts Bewitchy had been voicing with both sides about Anthony and Marcus playing middle ground are brought to light by Nicko, who won the immunity she desperately needed. Things look like they may finally go her way and, and they almost do. But sadly, in a vote of 5-4, Bewitchy goes home. Trivia * Bewitchy was the very first contestant to be rocked out. Category:S4 Cast Category:S4 Jury Category:Rocked out Category:10th Place Category:S6 Cast Category:Returnees Category:9th Place Category:S6 Jury